Toy Story 3
Toy Story 3 is a forthcoming sequel to Toy Story and Toy Story 2 being directed by Lee Unkrich for a June 18, 2010 release. The story starts as Andy is getting ready to head off for college. It will be made in Disney Digital 3-D (Toy Story and Toy Story 2 will be re-released in Disney Digital 3-D before the release of Toy Story 3). It is being produced by Darla K. Anderson and the music will be composed by Toy Story and Toy Story 2 composer Randy Newman. The film is currently in post-production. As described in the Disney press release: Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Don Rickles, Estelle Harris, John Ratzenberger, Wallace Shawn, Jeff Pidgeon, R. Lee Ermey, and John Morris, Laurie Metcalf all reprise their roles. However, Jim Varney, who voiced Slinky in the previous films, and Joe Ranft, who voiced Wheezy and Lenny in the previous films, both died since the second film, so they won't be returning. Plot Andy (John Morris), now nearly 18 years old, is just three days away from heading off to college, and his toys, including Woody (Tom Hanks) and Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen), are worried about their uncertain future as other toys (such as Bo Peep (Annie Potts) and Wheezy (Charlie Adler) ) have been "yard saled" over the years. Andy plans to keep Woody and put the others in the attic, but his mother (Laurie Metcalf) accidentally throws them away. Also, Molly (Beatrice Miller) isn't going to miss Andy when he's gone. Woody goes to save his friends but it turns out that the toys escaped and are hiding in the back of the Davis's car, thinking Andy has thrown them away. Jessie (Joan Cusack) thinks that the toys should take charge of their own destiny, and convinces them to stow away in a box of other toys headed for donation to Sunnyside Daycare, while Woody attempts to explain to the toys that they were accidentally thrown away. Before they can leave, Andy's mom closes the back door and drives to Sunnyside to donate some old toys. The gang arrives at Sunnyside just as the children leave for recess. The Sunnyside toys welcome Andy's toys with open arms, including the leader of the daycare, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Ned Beatty) (A.K.A. "Lotso"), and a smooth-talking Ken (Michael Keaton) doll, who falls in love with Molly's Barbie (Jodi Benson) doll. The toys are keen on starting a new life at the daycare, except for Woody, who has suspicions about the daycare because of the Chatter Telephone (Teddy Newton), and also thinks that the toys shouldn't turn their back on Andy so quickly. The toys think Woody should stay with them at Sunnyside, but Woody reluctantly leaves to find Andy. Woody escapes from Sunnyside using a hang glider, but ends up losing his hat and getting stuck on the branch of a tree. Woody is soon taken home by a sweet little girl from Sunnyside named Bonnie (Emily Hahn), who takes him to meet her own toys, including Trixie the triceratops (Kristen Schaal), Mr. Pricklepants the hedgehog (Timothy Dalton), Dolly (Bonnie Hunt), Chuckles the Clown (James Anthony Cotton), and Buttercup the unicorn (Jeff Garlin). As Woody tries to recuperate himself and continue his search for Andy, Chuckles explains to Woody the dangers of Sunnyside. Chuckles tells Woody that himself, Lotso, and Big Baby, one of Lotso's henchmen, were once owned by a loving girl named Daisy. However, one day, she accidentally left them at the countryside one day. They returned to Daisy's house to find that Daisy's parents bought a new Lotso bear for her, leaving Lotso feeling betrayed and confused. The toys go to Sunnyside where Lotso and Big Baby quickly rose to power and transformed the daycare into a toy prison, while Chuckles was taken home by Bonnie. Woody quickly realizes that he must save his friends and also get back to Andy before he leaves. Meanwhile, the rest of the toys are tortured by abusive kids at the daycare. Mrs. Potato Head, through one of her eyes at Andy's house, discovers that Andy is actively searching for the toys and they realize that Andy did not mean to throw them away. The toys form a plan to get out of the daycare room which proves unsuccessful. That night, Buzz follows some of the daycare toys into a snack machine where he discovers the evil intentions of the daycare. The Sunnyside toys capture Buzz, reset him into his original Space Ranger mode, and manipulate him to be a henchman for Lotso. When the other toys confront Lotso about this, they are imprisoned for the night by Buzz while they contemplate Woody's fate. All they have as a memory of him is his hat, which was found by Big Baby earlier in the Sunnyside playground. The following morning, Woody returns to Sunnyside through Bonnie's backpack. He sneakily reaches his friends and brings them to a room in Sunnyside populated mainly by the kind, veteran toys of the daycare. They quickly formulate an escape plan to find Andy with the help of the Chatter Telephone. However, their plan does not go as expected, and they are imprisoned once again for the night, besides Woody, who manages to hide. He helps his friends escape from the crates and hold down Buzz. They attempt to fix him, but accidentally reset him into Spanish mode, much to the toys' discomfort and Jessie's amazement. Soon, Lotso catches the toys, but everyone falls down a garbage chute by accident, including Lotso. The toys are accidentally taken away by a garbage truck and end up in the dump, where the aliens run off. After sifting through trash for a while, Buzz is reverted back to his normal mode, but the toys quickly find out that they're all on a conveyor belt headed towards shredders and an incinerator. The toys barely manage to avoid various death traps, and even save Lotso at one point. Lotso manages to escape the conveyor belt, but reluctantly decides not to hit a button which will turn off the conveyor belt and save the toys. The toys can't climb up through the trash piles, so they are forced to slowly slip down towards the incinerator. They all realize that this is the end and that they will never get back to Andy. However, at the last possible moment the aliens use the garbage claw to save the toys. Lotso, meanwhile, is strapped to the front of one of the garbage men's trucks. Woody and the toys return to Andy's house the morning of his departure, where they decide that Woody should go to college with Andy and the rest should go into storage. Woody tries to write a post-it note for the toys to remember him by, but is stopped when Andy enters the room. He sees the sticky note, confused, and this is the closest interaction Andy and Woody have had. Andy takes all of the toys, including Woody, and drives away. He stops at Bonnie's house; it turns out that she is Andy's cousin. Andy takes each of the toys and explains to Bonnie their names and personalities. With Bonnie, he plays with the toys for one last time. He then drives off, and Woody and Buzz proudly accept that their life with Andy is complete. The toys find themselves with a loving new owner in a safe home. Voice cast Note: If you're thinking of editing this section, please read Talk:Toy Story 3 first! Andy's Toys *Tom Hanks: Woody *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack: Jessie *Blake Clark (replacing Jim Varney): Slinky Dog *Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris: Mrs. Potato Head *John Ratzenberger: Hamm *Wallace Shawn: Rex *R. Lee Ermey: Sarge *Jeff Pidgeon: Squeeze Toy Aliens *Jodi Benson: Barbie Sunnyside Daycare Toys *Ned Beatty: Lotso *Michael Keaton: Ken *Whoopi Goldberg: Stretch *Jack Angel: Chunk *Teddy Newton: Chatter Telephone *Richard Kind: Bookworm *Lee Unkrich: Jack-in-the-Box Bonnie's Toys *Kristen Schaal: Trixie *Timothy Dalton: Mr. Pricklepants *James Anthony Cotton: Chuckles the Clown *Bonnie Hunt: Dolly *Jeff Garlin: Buttercup Human Characters *John Morris: Andy *Laurie Metcalf: Andy's Mom *Beatrice Miller: Molly *Emily Hahn: Bonnie *?: Daisy Characters that do not have a speaking role are Bullseye, Twitch, Sparks, Big Baby, Peas-in-a-Pod, and Totoro. Bo Peep, RC, Lenny, and Wheezy have all been confirmed to be returning, and, along with Robot and Snake and the Pink Haired Troll, all of them appear in the background of the updated home movie scenes used in the Japanese trailer. None of them will have speaking roles. Also returning for a cameo is Sid. Release date *USA: June 18, 2010 *UK: July 17, 2010 *Canada: August 15, 2010 *New Zealand and Australia: September 9, 2010 Gallery Image:TS3_Woody.jpg Image:TS3_Buzz.jpg Image:TS3_Jessie.jpg Image:TS3_Rex.jpg Image:TS3_Slinky.jpg Image:TS3_Hamm.jpg Image:TS3_MrPotatoHead.jpg Poster-buzzwoody.jpg Poster-ken.jpg Poster-buttercup.jpg Poster-peapod.jpg Poster-trixie.jpg TS3-twitch.jpg 1012.jpg Toystory3sparks.jpg 1030.jpg Poster-lotso.jpg 1031.jpg Chatter Telephone.jpg Toy Story 3 Chunk.jpg Poster-bookworm.jpg Poster-bigbaby.jpg TS3poster-crowd.jpg TS3poster-breakoutcomedy.jpg Image:ToyStory3-teaser001.jpg Image:TS3_TT.jpg Image:Ts3_reveal_full.jpg toystory3trailer01.png toystory3trailer02.png toystory3trailer03.png toystory3trailer04.png toystory3trailer05.png toystory3trailer06.png toystory3trailer07.png toystory3trailer08.png toystory3trailer09.png toystory3trailer10.png toystory3trailer11.png toystory3trailer12.png toystory3trailer13.png toystory3trailer14.png toystory3trailer15.png toystory3trailer16.png toystory3trailer17.png toystory3trailer18.png toystory3trailer19.png toystory3trailer20.png toystory3trailer21.png toystory3trailer22.png toystory3trailer23.png toystory3trailer24.png toystory3trailer25.png toystory3trailer26.png toystory3trailer27.png toystory3trailer28.png toystory3trailer29.png toystory3trailer30.png toystory3trailer31.png toystory3trailer32.png toystory3trailer33.png toystory3trailer34.png toystory3trailer35.png toystory3trailer36.png toystory3trailer37.png toystory3trailer38.png toystory3trailer39.png toystory3trailer40.png toystory3trailer41.png toystory3trailer42.png toystory3trailer43.png toystory3trailer44.png toystory3trailer45.png toystory3trailer46.png toystory3trailer47.png File:Toystory3atrailer01.png File:Toystory3atrailer02.png File:Toystory3atrailer03.png File:Toystory3atrailer04.png File:Toystory3atrailer05.png File:Toystory3atrailer06.png File:Toystory3atrailer07.png File:Toystory3atrailer08.png File:Toystory3atrailer09.png File:Toystory3atrailer10.png File:Toystory3atrailer11.png File:Toystory3atrailer12.png File:Toystory3atrailer13.png File:Toystory3atrailer14.png File:Toystory3atrailer15.png File:Toystory3atrailer16.png File:Toystory3atrailer17.png File:Toystory3atrailer18.png File:Toystory3atrailer19.png File:Toystory3atrailer20.png File:Toystory3atrailer21.png File:Toystory3atrailer22.png File:Toystory3atrailer23.png File:Toystory3atrailer24.png File:Toystory3atrailer25.png File:Toystory3atrailer26.png File:Toystory3atrailer27.png File:Toystory3atrailer28.png File:Toystory3atrailer29.png File:Toystory3atrailer30.png File:Toystory3atrailer31.png File:Toystory3atrailer32.png File:Toystory3atrailer33.png File:Toystory3atrailer34.png File:Toystory3atrailer35.png File:Toystory3atrailer36.png File:Toystory3atrailer37.png File:Toystory3atrailer38.png File:Toystory3atrailer39.png File:Toystory3atrailer40.png File:Toystory3atrailer41.png File:Toystory3atrailer42.png File:Toystory3atrailer43.png File:Toystory3atrailer44.png File:Toystory3atrailer45.png File:Toystory3atrailer46.png File:Toystory3atrailer47.png File:Toystory3atrailer48.png File:Toystory3atrailer49.png File:Toystory3atrailer50.png File:Toystory3atrailer51.png File:Toystory3atrailer52.png toystory3-thestory-2.jpg|taken from toy story new blu-ray dvd, shown in the featurette,"The Story of Toy Story 3" toystory3-thestory-1.jpg|taken from the Toy Story Blu-Ray dvd, shown in the featurette, "The Story of Toy Story 3" undefined External links * [http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,20012203,00.html February 2007 Entertainment Weekly article] * Official Toy Story 3 trailer Category:Movies Category:Toy Story 3